clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Glitches on Club Penguin
This page is for posting any Glitches on Club Penguin. Please do not remove outdated glitches. This page is for every glitch ever discovered! Walk on Walls and in the Sky * Go to the Mountain and click on one of the sled runs. * While your penguin is walking there, pull out your map. * When the background changes and the sled starts going downhill, click on the Town. * When the Town is loading, rapidly press W. * Your penguin will walk up to the top left corner of the screen. You can travel to other locations afterwards,most of which you can just press W again in to walk into the sky. More Walking On Walls * This requires zoom in from internet explorer 7 * Go to any room on clubpenguin and walk to the right corner * Now use the zoom (on the far right corner) and zoom in till about a quarter of clubpenguin is white. When its white all you see are penguins names. * Now, click anywhere in the white, then unzoom * Your penguin should be on the wall, you will either need to leave the room or rezoom to move. Snowballs through the wall * Go to the Ice Rink. * Throw a snowball in any direction where it will pass over the bottom wall of the rink. * The snowball will disappear behind the wall. Walk the Lighthouse Walls You can walk the walls at the Lighthouse. You first go behind the fish cooler, then click on the door, then quickly click on one of the pictures at the top of the stairs. (Note: this does not work anymore.) Edit Someone Else's Igloo First, go to your igloo, click on edit, and use your buddy list to go to another igloo, you should be able to move their Furniture around. This does not appear on other player's screens, only on the person who is changing their buddy's igloo. Also, there is another way. Go to your igoo, click the door, then quickly click edit. Your igloo should be in edit mode. When you reach the door your map will pop up. Click on member igloos, chose one to go to. You should be able to move the furniture now. It only appears on your screen. The Green Commander Just say something that begins with green commander i.e. 'green commander just ate ten pizzas', your text will jump around if you walk around. Snowballs on Top of Water Go to the Iceberg and throw a snowball into the water. The snowball will not go under water, it will stay on top, as if the ocean was solid. Stand next to the Dock sign in the town Go into the Night Club and walk away. Start rapidly click on the top right corner of the door even while the Town is loading. You should end up in front of the sign near the Dock. Do Special Dances without hats Click on your player card, and change to clothes which alter you dancing or waving, don't close out of it, and then dance. Try doing this with a propeller cap! Make your Parrot Come to You For this trick you will need a stuffed parrot and a tour guide hat. First, equip your parrot. Then, take it off, but don't close the player window! Now put on your tour guide hat, but still leave the player window open. Now, do the wave emote and your parrot will fly to you! (Note: This might be an easter egg put in by the Club Penguin crew, but this is very unlikely) Sled on Bunny Hill with 4 People Go to the Mountain, go on Ridge Run, you need to press yes twice, if you done it right, the box will still be there, if not, you didn't press it twice, immediatly head of to the Bunny Hill area, go there, say yes to playing it, and when the 3 other spaces are taken, you are playing it with 4 other penguin, note that since other penguins are on the ridge run, you can't have 4 penguins viewing the bunny hill track at once, if you want to do it with other tracks (2 Penguins on Ridge Run ect.) just follow the instructions still but remember that the amount of penguins depend on which track first chosen (Express/Bunny Hill = 2 Penguins, Ridge Run = 4 Penguins, Penguin Run = 3 Penguins) Walk with the newspaper To do this, simply walk to a given spot, but during that period, click on the newspaper sign at the top of the page. Ghost snowballs To do this, simply throw a snowball, and move when you are scooping it, the snowball will throw itself! Nubbing Nubbing is a famous Glitch in Club Penguin. It was discoverd long ago, and is still popular to do. Here are the instructions for it: 1. Go to Club Penguin Full Screen Mode. 2. Move your penguin to the room of your choice. 3. Then, press the F11 key on your keyboard. 4. Underneath the Toolbar, click on the white space directly under it. If it is done sucessfully, your penguin should move under the toolbar and stand there, with only the top of it exposed. This is what is known as nubbing. Walk Through Fire Go directly on left side of bonfire, then click on Catchin' Waves and you will walk through the fire Category:Community